This invention relates to novel azidosulfonyl-containing aromatic compounds and more particularly to novel diazidosulfonyl-containing aromatic carboxylic acids.
While the prior art e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,507,829, 3,705,911 and 3,706,592 have disclosed certain mono- and diazidosulfonyl-containing aromatic compounds, it has been silent with regard to diazidosulfonyl-containing aromatic carboxylic acids.